the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Luke...ahh!
'''I Love Luke...ahh! '''is the thirteen episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on July 16, 2013. Proviously I'm Not Kelly Pitts Next Photo-Shoot Fresh Synopsis Plot Keira is giving Blue a tour of the set of her new movie. Blue hits her on the butt and she says they are supposed to just be friends now. He tells her when she comes to his game tomorrow, bring some hot friends who aren't off limits. She thanks him for coming to support her today. Blue sees her co-star smack her on the butt. Malik is getting a suit tailored. His business partner tells him they need to get back to practicing his pitch. He says his junk is big and he needs to get his suit tailored. He tells her to relax. She says her Dad is a hard sell and he will want facts. She says she will bring him to his game tomorrow to break the ice before the big meeting. Tasha sits next to Chardonnay at the game and tells her she's proud of her for standing up for herself. Jason gets injured during the game. Chardonnay goes to check on him and the team doctor says they are taking him to the hospital for more tests. Chardonnay cries and Tasha tells her that he will be fine and this goes with the territory. The Sabers win the game. Keira is there in the tunnel after the game and pretends to be a reporter. Blue says they should go and celebrate. Keira says she brought her homeboy, her co-star, and promised him that she would hang out with him afterwards. Blue says, "I see you, playa." Keira asks if he's jealous. Blue calls him gay and Keira says he's not gay. She introduces them. Blue suggests a bar they should go to, but the co-star says he's already made dinner reservations. Keira tells him to wash the dumb look of his face. Malik meets his partner's father after the game and gives him the game ball. She says Malik has been focused on taking his brand to the next level and have developed a pitch for him. Malik says they would be perfect partners. The father says don't make decisions based on emotion and that he's probably a great football player, but he's looking for more in a partner. Malik says he's more than that and the father says he's also a recovering addict and hit a guy in a wheelchair. Keira and her co-star are at her place having drinks and watching a movie. He says that at first he wanted out of the movie, but after working with her he sees that she doesn't suck. He tells her she makes those jeans look juicy. He tells her to come here and kisses her. he stops after a while and says she has to pee. She goes into the bathroom and calls Blue. She tells him that they were making out and she doesn't want to go farther. He says going to the bathroom means she's putting something in or taking something out, but either way, he thinks she's getting ready for sex. Blue knocks on her door and she points out that he's wearing Birkenstocks. She says "and you call him gay?" Blue threatens to not help her out if she's going to question his wardrobe and sexuality. Blue goes in and pretends that he's locked out of his apartment. The co-star gets ready to leave because he feels like he's interrupting something. They say they are just friends, but dated briefly. he co-star heads to the door and Blue says "nice eyebrows." Keira says Blue is jealous and Blue says she wants to make him jealous. She says he's the one who wanted her to bring her hot friends around. Blue says she's jealous. Blue leaves. Chardonnay wakes Jason up and tells him he is not supposed to sleep when he has a concussion. Tasha brings Chardonnay the Sunbeams Concussion Kit. Jason says he's had a lot of concussions over the years and this is nothing. Tasha tells her to go upstairs and run her man a bath. Jason tells Tasha she can go. Tasha tells him that Chardonnay is worried sick about her. He says he's fine. He stops and asks her if she saw that and he swats at something. Tasha asks if they have flies. He says he would rather be the late great Jason Pitts than live forever as some raggedy dude. He repeats it again and is about to say it a third time when Tasha cuts him off. Malik's business partner says she's got some investors. Malik says he's done. He says he's good enough for Daddy to come to the game and sit in his box, but is not good enough to sit across a boardroom from him. She admits she's working with him to piss of her Dad, but says that she sees more in him. She tells him he's sex and enters the hot tub with him and they kiss. Keira's co-star says he had a couple of dreams about her last night. He says if her boy wants to go toe-to-toe to let him know that he's up for a little competition. Keira pulls him to the side and says there is no competition and kisses him. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Miranda Rae Mayo as Patreece Sheibani * LaMonica Garrett as Luke Rogers Guest * Navid Negahban as Martin Sheibani * Victor Jackson II as Luevanos * Michael Strauss as Doctor Nelson